Overreacted
by theopenwindow
Summary: Soul and his reaction towards an injured Maka. A fairly simple story for SxM.


Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater. I wish I did…sighs

Suggestions please...

EDIT-so here i am now, taking the time to make some changes...i hope you enjoy the little kinks i add or change, i'm not sure if people will notice it anyways.

--

They were in the midst of and intense battle against and tough opponent. The monster although already injured seemed to be stubborn and refused to back down. One of its arms was already a bloody stub but its other arm still weilded its sharp claws made of dull metal. Its icy eyes intesified its blank but intimidating stare at its oppenents.

Maka was cut and bruised. There were apparent blood stains leaking through her clothes, the rusty red shade was most seem on the sleeve of her right arm. If she had dodged any slower then she wouldn't even have had an arm anymore.

"Oi, Maka you okay?" Soul's tone was worried...extremely worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine, but how do we finish this guy off."

"Aim for the side without the arm we might be able to chop the guy's head off...but you sure you can manage."

"yea, i'm ready to charge whenever you are." Maka gave Soul a reasurring smile.

"heh...fine. Ready."

The two charged at full speed. Maka a jumped and twisted her body so the angle of Soul would pierce the monster's neck. The monster saw them coming but not soon enough. The scythe made contact with the monster and Maka momentum carried it past the monster's neck and the demon released his head. But the momentum was a bit too much and Soul flew out of Maka's hand.

"MAKA!" Soul clanged to the ground, this victory wasn't sweet at all.

Maka hit the floor with a thud about 10 yards from the monster's glowing soul.

Soul quickly materialized by her body to look at her. Her green eyes were closed but she was breathing.

"arg.."she groaned.

"Maka..."Soul spoke out loud in relief.

He brushed her hair and picked her up in his arms.

_Thank god she's okay._

He collected the soul and began to carry Maka back their appartment for medical care when Maka cracked her eyes open.

"...Soul..."she mumbled.

"Maka, you okay?"Soul looked down into her green eyes.

"...Soul, my head...it hurts."Maka gasped but never lost contact with his eyes.

"...I can't feel my arm either."Soul noticed her right arm was starting to drip red droplets onto the floor.

_I need to hurry._ He stroked her forehead gentlely.

"Soul..."She looked up at the person who she cared about most and smiled lightly.

"...don't worry so much i'll live."

Soul frowned at her, who was she to be saying that he shouldn't worry. He knew that although most people including Maka didn't know that he loved her dearly, she was the closest any person was to him.

"I can worry about who I please, Maka."He gently laid her in the passenger cart of their motorcycle.

"And...it won't be cool at all if you die dummy."

On an impluse he lightly stroked her cheek before speeding back to their apartment.

Maka sat in the cart thinking about how Soul knew that she wanted him to touch her. She was certain that he knew that she liked him but did he know she loved him. He was always watching her, making sure that she never did anything to stupid and comforted her when she was sad. Soon the thoughts carried her into a deep sleep that numbed pain in her arm and head. _Soul I love you so much._

_--_

"Finally..."Soul carried Maka upstairs to their apartment and laid her on the couch.

"be right back..."Soul whispered to the sleeping Maka as he ran to the kitchen and dug through the cabnets for the first aid. He returned and looked at the wound on her arm. It wasn't as deep as he imagined but still deep. _She might need stitches and blood. _It was late so Soul decided the best thing to do was to dress her wounds a let her rest.

He put everything back when he was done and sat down one the ground by Maka. He took her hand and rubbed it gently, her warmth was comforting. He laid his head next to the sleeping tech's body and sighed. Slowly he allowed sleep to take over him.

Light greeted Maka as she cracked her eyes open. She felt better but not at her best, her arm was still slightly numb. She noticed a weight one her arm and turned to see what it was. There was Soul, still sitting next to her from the night soundly asleep. She smiled. _He overreacted again. Well that's why I love him…heh._

"Thanks Soul." And she kissed him lightly on the forehead before again falling back to sleep with him beside her.

Soul smirked once he felt the the springs of the coach return to normal. He waited a while before slowly cracking his eyes open to double check that Maka had closed her eyes again.

"heh, you are really such a dummy making yourself so vulnerable sometimes." The faint brush of lips against his forehead definately made his day, even if it meant scaring the wits out of himself.

--

fin...

Well if you people read this thanks! Any comments or suggestions are welcome:)


End file.
